It's Just a Crush
by Lusitania
Summary: After an incident, Chung is left injured and unconscious. And as she watch over him, Eve contemplates on many of his qualities and her feelings towards him. (Eve x Chung) (CE x TT) Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Elsword or any of its characters.

 **Job Classes:** Eve = Code Empress/Chung = Tactical Trooper/Elsword = Lord Knight/Aisha = Elemental Master/Rena = Grand Archer/Raven = Blade Master

 **It's Just a Crush**

Eve sighed as she closed the book she was reading. It's already noon and the sun's yellow light has seeped through the thin blue curtains of the bedroom window. The house is quiet, it's only occupants being the silent Code Empress and the sick, and currently sleeping, Tactical trooper. The rest of the group has gone out to do some errands or clean up some minor demon problem.

The Nasod empress looked at her patient. She is currently sitting on a small chair beside a bed where a sick Chung lay sleeping. He would groan every now and then. And every now and then, Eve would wipe his sweating forehead with a damp towel.

It's been almost a year now since the demon invasion of Elrios was prevented. It was a hard won battle, many lives were lost, many tears were shed and gallons of blood spilled. In the end, they were victorious. The demons were driven back to their own dimension, the priestesses were saved and the people of Elrios have started the slow process of returning back to normal life.

Of course, the whole war wasn't wrapped up so neatly and conveniently. Sometimes, a rogue group of demons, or dark elves, would pop up here and there and the people would ask for their assistance. Hence why they are currently in Sander. The harpies were attacked by a particularly powerful demon and the Elgang was asked to investigate.

 _Flashback:_

 _The group was walking through the mountainous ranges of Garpai Rock where the harpies used to raise their young. It's now infested with Glitters and dark elves. Of course, being the spearhead of the last charge against the demon invasion, they have seen worse and they know well what to do._

" _Alright guys, we know the drill" Elsword said as he prepared his sword. Ever since his advancement to Lord Knight, he has been more serious and calculating. He is still rather goofy and sometimes, his personality from the olden days would shine through, especially around Aisha. During battles, however, he's become more precise, much like his mentor, Raven the Blade Master—although Raven is more serious._

 _They all nodded in unison. They know very well the routine—Elsword and Raven would charge and break the enemy formation. Chung would stay back, provide support fire and engage his tactical field. Aisha would stay inside the field to continuously replenish her mana. This allows her to cast magic spells one after another. Eve and Rena would help Chung in providing support fire._

 _In these situations, Ophelia is charged with helping Eve while Oberon scans the area for any hostile activity. If a strong opponent is detected, Chung would make a pre-emptive Artillery Strike using his Destroyer before Raven and Elsword finish it off._

 _Not even 3 minutes passed and both Raven and Elsword has broken through the barrier the Glitters created—they've battled far more powerful demons, a rogue group of glitters forming a defensive wall is nothing. Suddenly, a group of dark elves emerged from the mountains and descended upon the two. Luckily, they were already well accustomed to such tactics._

" _Chung!" Elsword shouted._

" _Gotcha…" the tactical trooper raised his destroyer and pointed it towards the sky "Carpet Bombing". Flash a blue lit up the sky before a storm of bombs rained down upon the glitters and the dark elves. In a matter of seconds, the battlefield was leveled and only a few remained._

" _Glitters in Sander?" Rena mused as she watched Raven finish off the last of the dark elves. From her memories, there were no Glitters in Sander. Just a bunch of brainwashed harpies and Trocks trying to gouge their eyes out._

" _We need to find their leader…" Eve said as they all converged. "…from my memories, they are normally commanded by a powerful demon, spirit or creature"_

" _I agree…" Aisha chimed in. "A group this big won't be causing this much trouble without someone, or something, directing them."_

 _Eve turned as Oberon sent her his findings. It appears that there is a creature heading directly towards them. "Everyone, we still have one enemy left, and it's heading towards us" she warned_

 _As if on cue, a small creature in silver armor hopped towards them. It was small, barely reaching the waist level of any of them. The way it moved is almost comical, with its short round body and tiny limbs._

" _Wait isn't that a…?" Eve tilted her head as the creature approached. She didn't have time to react before she felt someone push her out of the way._

" _Look out!" Chung shouted as he pushed the Nasod out of the way of the large shadow figure that emerged from the small creature, four large claws made of shadow and dark energy swinging towards the spot where the empress once stood._

 _When she looked back, all she saw was Chung flying in the air, four massive black slashes on his back. From the small armored creature rose a dark figure that they are all very familiar with—a Spriggan._

" _Chung!" Rena screamed as she rushed to the fallen Trooper to try and heal his wounds. Meanwhile, Elsword and Raven cursed as they rushed to attack the creature. Aisha used her spells to try and contain the beast._

" _Don't move, you were hit badly" Rena said as she kneeled beside Chung who is trying to stand up. But the pain and the burning in his back is spreading. He could feel it crawling under his skin, as if setting his internal organs on fire._

" _I-I have to help" he choked before collapsing under his own weight, coughing out blood._

" _Chung! Hang in there" Elsword shouted as he evaded another swipe of the Spriggan's claw by a hair's width._

 _Feeling her senses return to her limbs, the Empress also sprang into action. "Ophelia, Oberon" she commanded her two servant drones to attack the Spriggan._

" _Where the hell did this Spriggan come from?" Elsword cursed under his breath as both he and Raven did their coordinated attack "Armageddon Blade!" a flash of light stabbed through the shadow. It shrieked and tried to retreat but it was too late. In a matter of seconds, the Blade Master has jumped above it, sword raised and poised to strike._

 _A deafening shriek emanated from the creature as it was continuously hit from the coordinated attacks of the two swordsmen, the Nasods and the Elemental Master. After what felt like an eternity, the Spriggan fell, it's lifeless form joining the ranks of its dead comrades._

 _As soon as the Spriggan fell, Eve and the rest of them gathered towards Chung as the elf tried to use whatever means necessary to heal his wounds. The trooper moaned in pain as the burning sensation from the four slashes started to crawl through his system._

" _I've used nearly all kinds of Elixirs and potions on him. None of them are working" Rena panicked as she noted the purple veins that are starting to spread across the Trooper's back._

" _Ophelia, scan him for additional injuries" Eve commanded, noting Chung's unusually pale, unhealthy complexion and also seeing the purple veins that are appearing around the wounds._

" _Scan complete" the empress read the results and sure enough, her suspicions were right. "He's been poisoned. Dark energy is flowing through his nervous system. We will need more than just elixirs and potions to heal him" she stated "we need to bring him back to the village for treatment._

" _Gotcha" Raven heaved the Trooper on his back and they all hurried back towards the village._

 _End of Flashback_

That incident happened almost two weeks ago and although the villagers were kind enough to give them some medicine to help flush out the poison, they haven't flushed it out completely. According to Vapor, he should be alright but he would remain out of commission for a good one month or more.

Luckily, according to Emirate and Kelaino's report, there were no more Glitters or dark elves in the canyons meaning the harpies are returning back to their nests. As a token of gratitude, the harpies and villagers have provided them with numerous fruits and gifts.

Eve looked at the corner of the room where a particularly large mountain of gifts, mostly baskets of fruits, wines and other jewelries, lay. They have already started to consume some of the food items yet it appears as though the mountain isn't even touched. The amount of gifts they get just keep coming. She turned her attention again towards Chung. He's settled down a bit, his face looking rested and peaceful.

She took a moment to appreciate her patient. The Elgang has always been a group of beautiful people. Elsword has his boyish charm with his large, fiery red eyes and messy spiky hair. His sense of duty and righteousness shine wherever he goes. Some girls liken his energy to the sun. Raven has that brooding charm that a lot of women seem to like, topped with a crown of dark hair and vibrant gold eyes. A man in search of redemption and protecting his friends, a lot of girls seem to like that as well. Moreover, he is arguably the most mature man in their group. Aisha has her distinctive purple hair and that spunk that attracts a lot of fanboys. Top that with her first class command of magic and no one has to wonder why she is as popular as she is. Rena, on the other hand, is an elf—enough said.

Eve herself is aware of her own beauty. Being a Nasod, she was created to be nigh prefect. Although it sometimes baffles her how some men are attracted to her cold demeanor—she can't help being cold. As a Nasod, she is programed to operate under the rules of logic and rationale (not compassion), something which a lot of creatures seem to lack. With her silver hair, golden eyes and pale skin made to simulate the smoothest of human skins, she has her own herd of fanboys chasing after her. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if she found a fan letter or two hidden amongst the baskets of fruits, wines and jewelries—most fan letters directed at her would never see the light of day. Oberon will make sure of that—he's been given the task of getting rid of those.

But to Eve, the most perfect person in their group would have to be Chung. She observed his sleeping figure and cannot help but appreciate him. With his messy, golden cream hair, porcelain-like complexion, striking blue-green eyes with those distinctive paw marks and, she later found out, his well-built form, it is no wonder women from one village to another swoon over him.

She admits, she didn't think much of him when they first met him—this girly boy with his small frame holding that cartoonish cannon, acting like some kind of doormat for everyone, he was too kind and too polite for his own good. As he advanced into Tactical Trooper, however, he started to exude more confidence although he still retained his small, albeit taller frame—at least that's what she thought.

The empress felt her face heat up at the memory. Apparently, Chung only appears thin because of the bulky armor he wears all the time. When they went to the hot springs, Eve had a first-hand look of how developed his body actually is, by accident of course. Though, she supposed that shouldn't have been a surprise. She tried carrying his destroyer once only to find it ridiculously heavy. How he manages to swing that thing around like some kind of prop for an interpretative dance recital, she will never know.

He wasn't as big as Raven, that's for sure. The older male has experience and swordsmanship carved in his body but Chung is no slouch either. If she were to make a comparison, she would describe his body akin to that of a swimmer's or an athlete.

Of course, it takes more than just a pretty face and a good body to attract the hordes of fangirls chasing after him. And it takes more than just that to attract Eve which is why Chung has decided to back up his physical beauty with his kindness and generally polite demeanor. The guy is no longer a doormat, that's for sure but sometimes, his old personality shines through. His compassion is generally off the charts and his desires to protect everyone in need is certainly a factor.

Sometimes, Eve just wants to smack him in the head for being too nice, and too cute. It's easy to tell when he's holding back a retort or a comeback whenever someone insults him and sometimes, she just wishes he does just that. But no, he just laughs that uncomfortable laugh of his or give that cheeky grin. He is quick to retaliate if someone insults his friends, however. Sweet will be the word Eve would use to describe the Trooper. He cares so much, and too much for others that it seems he's forgotten all about himself.

Eve reached out and tucked a stray strand of gold hair behind his ear. In doing so, she realized just how soft and smooth his skin actually is. If Add were to become a serial killer, which is very likely, she imagines that he'll probably skin Chung and make a very expensive leather coat out of him.

It took her a lot of time, and a lot of denial, to realize that she had developed a sort of crush on the Tactical trooper—she's not yet ready to admit anything deeper although Rena has suggested otherwise. More than once did the elf catch her staring at Chung for no particular reason. His kind demeanor and carefree smile is just so different from anyone she had seen. Top that with his gentle looks and anyone would be forgiven if they ever mistake the Trooper for an angel.

Which is why she was so devastated when she saw him flying through the air, four claw marks marring his back, crimson red blood staining his armor—among all the douchebags, assholes and rude people in the world, it is Chung who gets turned into a Spriggan Ragdoll? Seriously? She could think of a million people who deserve that more than Chung—not least that bitch secretary from Hamel. What was her name? Daisy?

Even worse was that she knows that he is lying on the bed right now because of her—because he saved her. Because she was too slow to realize that the small armored creature was actually a powerful Spriggan.

Of course, she was also very thankful to Vapor when the old woman told them that Chung would be able to pull through. Nevertheless, she volunteered to watch over him throughout his recovery. Elsword argued that they should take turns but she would have none of that. It wasn't until she had a heart to heart with Rena that she agreed to allow the others to watch over him. She may be a Nasod but even she has her limits. Still, she took as many shifts as possible to watch over him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of coughing from her patient. He stirred from his position, his eyelids shaking from the effort of trying to wake up.

"Chung?" Eve whispered as he groaned. Slowly, but surely, his eyelids opened to reveal those blue green orbs that have mesmerized so many, including Eve.

"E-Eve?" he whispered. His voice was hoarse from days of disuse and his eyes squinted a little in an effort to acclimate itself to its bright surroundings.

"Yes, it's me. Are you okay?" she replied as she took the glass of water sitting on the bedside table and offered it to him. "Oberon" she commanded one of her drones to help Chung sit up. It took some struggling but the trooper managed to sit up slightly, enough to drink the water she offered up.

"I-I think so" he replied. He rested his head back on the pillow, the cool water having soothed his dry throat. The effort just to sit up seems to take a lot from him.

"Ophelia, go to Vapor or find the nearest nurse. Tell them Chung is awake" the empress couldn't really identify the emotions that are circling inside her mind right now. Perhaps it is elation? However, she feels as though words are not enough to express her joy right now.

"Are… Are you alright?" the trooper panted as he looked at Eve dead in the face. "That Spriggan almost got you. And the harpies, are they okay?"

Eve felt a lump in her throat. Chung was the one who got hit badly. He was the one who took the brunt of the Spriggan's attack. He was the one who got poisoned and yet he's worried about her? He's still worried about the harpies—creatures who once tried to claw their eyes out?

"Y-yes…" she choked "…I'm alright, thanks to you. Elsword and Raven was able to finish it off. The harpies have also returned to Garpai Rock" she said. She shouldn't really be surprised. Just earlier, she was contemplating on the extent of Chung's kindness and compassion and here he is, just woken up from a week long slumber and already, he's looking out for her and others.

He smiled, that signature smile of his that would have women weak in their knees "I'm glad…" he was cut off as he coughed violently.

"Don't push yourself too much. You just woke up from a week-long sleep. It would take you some time before you can fully operate"

"A week? That's how long I was out?"

She nodded. "Two weeks to be exact. After the incident, we were worried you wouldn't make it. I was more than tempted to use whatever resource available to turn you into a Nasod just to make sure you don't die on us" it was a thought that crossed her mind several times. Seeing the success of Raven, she figured she can turn Chung into a Nasod as a last resort. She doesn't care for the consequences, so long as Chung is alive. In fact, she surmised that he'll probably make a good Nasod King.

He chuckled weakly.

"I'm serious. What you did there was reckless. You could've died" she scolded "You nearly died" she whispered the last sentence as an afterthought. But it was loud enough for Chung to hear.

"But I didn't. besides…" he turned away from Eve as he looked out the window, hoping to hide his blush "…I'd rather it be me than you…" he added weakly.

"Chung…"

The boy coughed violently and Eve immediately helped him sit up, rubbing his back up and down. She clenched her fist, annoyed at the fact that she can't do anything more for him. He's done so much for her, hasn't he? Why can't she reciprocate?

Chung panted after a few minutes, his coughing slowly dying down. It was then did he notice a large pile of gifts sitting in the corner of the room. He gave Eve a weak smile and tried to focus the conversation into a lighter one "Looks like you have some pretty generous admirers in this town"

"Do not try to change the subject. You are not getting away from a verbal beating from me and Rena" she stated bluntly, still rubbing his back as gently as possible, not wanting to disturb the healing wounds "Like I said, we were worried sick about you. More than worried"

She remembered how he looked the first few days of his recovery. Chung has always been pale but that time, his skin back then was just deathly white. It reminded her of the dead soldiers that lay scattered across the battlefield during the war, and it was a thought that thoroughly scared her. The image of Chung lying on the cold hard ground, eyes open and unseeing, a pool of his own blood underneath him. She shivered at the mere thought of it. "I don't know what I would have done if something ever happened to you"

"Eve…" the Trooper looked at his companion. There was silence between them, neither knowing what to say. And not knowing what to do, the empress placed her hands on her lap and stared at it.

A crush… that was the word Eve used to describe her feelings for Chung. Puppy love, childish admiration. And yet, somehow, it doesn't feel as though that is the right term. The amount of devastation she felt when he was hit by the Spriggan, her desperation as Vapor tried to heal his wounds and flush out the poison, her willingness to use whatever means necessary to make sure he doesn't die, her desire to sit beside him all throughout his recovery just so she'll be able to witness those blue-green orbs open one more time and her absolute joy when they did…

Is it really just a crush?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a hand atop hers, squeezing it softly. She looked up and saw Chung looking at her with the softest and kindest smile she's ever seen. Somewhere inside her, she felt a tingling sensation. It perplexed her. As a Nasod that has spent a lot of time with humans, she's learned to develop some level of emotions but she hasn't mastered it yet.

"Chung?"

"I won't go anywhere…" he said, as he squeezed her hand tighter. "…I won't leave you. Didn't I tell you that I'll always be here? I meant it"

She swallowed a lump on her throat. The feeling inside her grew stronger. What is it? Her mind seems to have stopped functioning. Is there something wrong with her? No, all her systems are functioning properly.

"Eve?" Chung reached out and gently touched her cheek

Her eyes widened as she saw him move closer, one hand on her hands and the other cupping her cheeks.

"May I?" he asked and need not elaborate. The Nasod knows full well what he's asking for. There was a burst of excitement inside her guts, her mouth failing her, she could only nod as he leaned in closer, his eyes closing.

Leaning closer as well, she'll be damned if she let him do all the work, she closed her eyes and…

"…I told you we shouldn't have left!" Elsword's voice pierced through the walls and door of the room, ruining the moment. Immediately, both Empress and Trooper disconnected from one another, a dust of pink blush marring their faces. They sat upright and tried to look as casual as possible.

Suddenly, the door opened and in come Elsword and Aisha, followed closely by Raven, Rena and Vapor, Ophelia close behind.

"Chung!" the knight exclaimed as he rushed to the bedside, his smile wide and infectious "welcome back buddy!"

"Hey Els, hey guys…" Chung smiled weakly, giving them a wave. Eve stepped back and allowed the others to crowd around the bed. She's had Chung all to herself for a generous amount of time, she's willing to give this moment to them.

"Well Trooper…" Vapor adjusted her spectacles as she noted the healthier complexion of her patient "…it appears you've made quite the recovery"

"Thanks…" he replied "…I heard it was you who healed me. Thank you very much Gr… I mean Lady Vapor"

She gave him a slight smile "Of course, not because you're awake doesn't mean that you may go out willy nilly on your own. You still need several days to rest and…."

The old lady's lecture was drowned out by Eve as she observed everyone from the sides. Chung's gentle smile, Elsword's warm grin, Raven's relaxed posture…

"Rena…" she whispered to the Grand Archer standing beside her.

"Yes"

"That talk we had, a long time ago… you were right…"

The elf need no further elaboration on the topic. She's been around long enough to know what the empress and the trooper were doing before they arrived. The moment Elsword opened the door and she saw both of them sitting all innocent and stoic, she knew. It was painted across their faces. And she has no doubt that Raven and Lady Vapor also has a vague idea on the situation.

"It took you this long and a Spriggan to figure it out?" she joked.

Eve turned away to try and hide her blush only to come face to face with Chung, giving her that smile of his while Aisha and Elsword is preoccupied with their typical banter.

"Yes. I have yet to identify what it is…" she whispered to the Archer when Chung turned away to converse with Raven "…but I acknowledge that you were right. It's not just a simple Crush"

"You'll figure it out someday" Rena smiled. The Nasod is a terrible liar. Eve already knows what she feels for the Tactical Trooper, she's just not ready to admit it yet.

End

Thank you for reading and please drop a review.


End file.
